Let me go
by The sweet poetry
Summary: He was an ugly, strict man. She was a beautiful lively young girl. Can both of them find confort in each other? What happen if they find themselves in love?


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction in English: my firste language is Italian so there will be probably mistakes. I have done my best.  
>This story is based on the 3 doors down's song "Let me go".<br>**_****_

_**One more kiss could be the best thing  
>But one more lie could be the worst<br>And all these thoughts are never resting  
>And you're not something I deserve<br>**_

His black cloak swollen behind him: everyone feared him, hate him, they couldn't see behind his well-done mask.  
>It meant to be that, it was his role, his character, his live was completely a lie.<br>He didn't care.  
>He felt anything.<br>He didn't deserve anything and no one: he was the worst person, he betrayed his love and all he cared. Why did someone feel anything for him?  
>A blaze of red hair came across him in the empty corridor: she looked at him, with an aware grim glance as she knew his pain, but in her eyes there was something unknow, warm, what was it? Her eyes seemed to say "I know everything. I'm here. I care". There was a trace of love, maybe, or it was just his illusion for not going mad.<br>Time slowly passed, nothing interesting happening: students were less then before but he could protect some of them - most anyway - who were so brave - or so stupid - to stand up against the Carrow.  
>It was a dark night when everything changed: he was tortured by The Dark Lord because... oh he couldn't remember exactly, probably it was unimportant. His body hurt so much, he couldn't walk, every step he took was a knife in his bones. Fortunately - or unfortunately, it depends on your point of view - a certain red-head walked down the corridor where the Headmaster was trying to go to his chambers.<br>"God!". She exclaimed seeing him in that condition.  
>"Ms. Weasley", he started wearily, his voice losing the habitual strictness and coldness, "you should be in your bed".<br>"I should sir". She replied softly. "But I'm not and it's better for you! It's clear you need some help!".  
>"I'm not ms. Weasley".<br>"Oh, don't be stubborn! You can't stand rightly and are you saying you don't need help?". Her voice was dangerous, the same of her mother.  
>"Sir, please, let me help you, you don't do everything on your own!". Her voice and her eyes were full of warm that he had never heard in ages. Probably it was her glance or the innocence wich she had spoken with, but he nodded silently and supported on her to walk in his private rooms.<br>"Thank you". He said reluctantly: He didn't get used to be weak.  
>"I'm here for you, sir". Her face was so close he could see each lashes. Unconsciously, he moved closer: he probably knew it was a bad, really bad idea, but her lips were so red and actractive he couldn't resist anymore. He kissed her gently, fearing she was disgusted and refused him, but when she replied he poured his soul in that kiss. For the first time he felt peaceful and didn't care about the world around them: at that moment existed only both of them and their feelings.<br>They kissed again and again with more passion and desire after every kiss.  
>He couldn't think, her perfume was all he mattered, but he was living a lie, a moment in someone else's life and that moment should or later.<br>He left her regretfully, wanting only hold her for all his life.  
>"We can't... we can't do this Ginny. It's so wrong...". He murmured in her hair.<br>"Wrong?", she exclaimed, "Why are you saying so?".  
>"Silly girl, you don't know what you are entering in, you don't know who I am, I'm dangerous, I'm evil"".<br>"You are not! Y... you are the most brave person I know and I think...". She couldn't say anything more because his lips was on her.  
>"Oh Gin, I would that things were different, I...". He was beaten, tired to fight his new feelings for the young woman in front of him.<br>There were a lot of things wrong in their relationship, first of all their ages, their role, his role in the war, but he couldn't find a way to refuse her: he needed her so much, now he understood that, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that she was too much for him.  
>"Severus...", his name pronunced of her mouth was the sweetest sound he have ever heard: no doubt was left, he fell in love with her, it was clear.<br>"Please, don't let me go", tears were dropping on her cheeks, "I love you, I have loved you for ages but I wasn't brave enough to say to you". She hold him so hard he couldn't breathe.  
>"D, do you love me?". He was confused and speachless: how could a beautifull smart girl love him, an ugly, strict man?<br>She didn't say anything, just kiss him with all love she had.  
>"M, may I stay here, only for this night?". She asked hesitantly.<br>"It's too risky... Oh I don't care of the Carrows or The Dark Lord, I want you stay my love".  
>She smiled at him, with a seductive look: he picked her up and carried her in his bedroom.<br>That night no more words were said.

**A/N 2: So, here is my first chapter... What do you think about?  
>Please leave me a review, I need it!<strong>


End file.
